Faceless
by SherlockedWho
Summary: Danny Phantom has been captured by his parents. Song!Fic


_**However much I wish, I do not own Danny Phantom or the Song Faceless by Red.**_

_**{Eliminators have found this in violation with the website's rules so please go to my home page for the link to the original story, as it is MUCH better with lyrics. And please if you can take the time to review on this website if you can if not the other website (ArchiveOfOurOwn). please and thank you.}**_

_**~ Please write a review and if you can give me constructing criticism, or just tell me what you thought, and if I should continue.**_

_**~Last note, I wrote this for the last day of PhannieMay, so thank you all Phans for helping make this an awesome Phandom. ~Enjoy.**_

**{missing lyrics}**

Three hours has passed since my parents discovered "Phantom," and took him/me into the lab below our living room. I awake feeling thoroughly exhausted so I just open my eyes slightly and turn my head to the left to become aware of two silhouettes gazing at me through slightly glowing green tinged glass. Startled I attempt to jerk into an upright position, but more of flopped onto my back. Alertness fully kicks in allowing me to take in my surroundings. I was held in a small enclave in one of the labs walls and blocking me from leaving is three metal ecto-proof walls and an ecto-proof glass wall and door. Stepping closer was the smaller of the two silhouettes and as it got closer one of the lights reflected off its goggles staining them blood red. Mom. My parents were the ones who locked me up! With that thought my world shattered not knowing, if my last option was to reveal myself to them, if they would accept me fully for what I am.

**{missing lyrics}**

My parents just spent the past half an hour telling me that I am just a waste of space and that I was an abomination that the world needed reprieve from. I sit there the whole time head bowed looking at my knees that I had tucked safely against my chest. Busying myself with the task of tuning out their slights against my alter ego I missed the hiss of the glass door unlocking and opening. I was startled when I hand gripped my shoulder tight and another pair of hands latched the specter deflector around my waist, imminently sending shockwaves racing up and down my body causing me to yell out until my voice cracked. Struggling to get to my knees I brace one hand on the ground while the other wrapped around my middle. Trying to not break down I stay there on the ground while my parents watch with openly displayed glee. It was becoming increasing harder to keep upright and after an estimated twenty-five minuets I just wanted relief from the unwavering pain. "M-m-mom i-it's me D-Danny, your son." I look up at her face pleadingly, "please you g-got to b-believe me" With that I reached for the warmth of my human half and let the rings wash over my body turning me once more into a human. I collapsed as the specter defector and transformation became too much to bear and my mind shut down.

**{missing lyrics}**

Always holding on to the fact that my parents loved me kept me from falling into the depressive thoughts, that ever since I saw Dan, I started to fall into at uneven intervals. I can feel the negative thoughts already edging their ugly way into my mind. Struggling to banish these unhelpful thoughts I was just about to fully pass out when a bucket of boiling water was dumped onto me burning my flesh and making my skeletal frame feel far too large to fit into my skin. Writhing weakly on the ground I try to separate myself from the source of my torment. Eventually the pain started its slow journey from the peaking point into the recovery stage. Laying on the ground I keep my limbs outstretched so I don't further aggravate it I hear the broken whispered words of my father, "For Danny…" Those two words ghosted off the walls echoing in the tight quarters.

**{missing lyrics}**

So the pain went on for a eight days, I was stabbed once, shocked countless times, beaten with the ghost gauntlets, and even starved. In all that time I was never allowed to leave my alter ego body, because each time I did I was beaten until I was sure I would become a full time ghost. Perhaps what is the worst is that to them I don't have a name, they address me by it or scum. To them I am faceless… Feelings and memories seem so distant that I feel hollowed out and empty.

**{missing lyrics}**

I am beginning to feel deader inside than I normally do. All I have the will to do in between torture is sleep or stare blankly at a wall, not that I had much choice given my body has multiple lacerations and I had boiling water dumped onto me so many times that layers of skin is starting to roll off of me like melted wax on a candle that had dried. All I ever wanted was to be accepted for who I am even before I had the "accident." At this point in time I might be hesitant to believe it but I think that I would be willing to forgive my family if they said they were wrong and that they are sorry. However, tomorrow is the start of week three and if what I heard of was any indication it will be brutal, and I cannot promise I will manage to forgive them after it.

**{missing lyrics}**

I was awakened from my exhausted sleep by the sounds of someone arguing quietly.

"But Mom why can't I go into the lab? I haven't seen you since you know what happened," Jazz complained tiredly.

"Sweetie you know your father and I love you, and that's why you can't come down. Remember what I told you, the new security system that we are installing for protection against any malevolent ecto-plasmic entities that can enter this house. But it's on the fritz and is attacking everything human and ghost alike."

Hearing a quiet sigh I made note that Jazz walked away while muttering an okay under her breath. I had almost forgotten what her voice sounded like, it had shown a light into the darkness I was forced to endure. For a moment I had hoped that she figured out that I was here and was here to save me.

_Why would she be looking for you?_ My inner voice sneered at me, causing me to whine out loud and cover my head with my hands in a vain hope to stop the voice that seemed to be my only constant companion (if you can call the insulting voice that).

**{missing lyrics}**

Today is the official first day of my third week of hell. I was being dragged out of the stagnant air of my holding cell and into the main lab where I was placed in front of a large tank of water, much like the kind Houdini used. My father grins as he holds up a strait jacket with the Fenton logo printed onto the back of it. Just by looking I can tell it was phase proof as it held a bluish-green aura. Mom held my weak arms as my dad tauntingly walked closer with the strait jacket outstretched in his hands towards me. I struggle as best as I can in my pitiful state unsuccessfully, as I was strapped tightly into the jacket.

My father then picks me up easily and slings me over his shoulder. Using one hand he keeps me balanced on his shoulder while he uses the other to climb up the ladder on the side of the tank. Once he reaches the top he doesn't even hesitate to drop me in head first into the tank and latching a grated metal cover over the top.

I try to hold my breath as long as I can but even in ghost form I still need oxygen, the only difference is I can hold my breath longer.

Maddie steps up to the tank with a glare and calls out, "you can stop pretending now scum. We know that you are a ghost and don't need to breathe."

Jack just claps her on the shoulder and smiles endearingly at her. "Yeah besides, you are a pretty bad actor. I mean no human could be in there and not show more of a sign that they were about to give up."

I could tell that if I was not currently submerged in water, tear tracks would clearly indicate the level of terror I was currently attempting to cope with. Soon I couldn't hold out any longer and I took my first lungful of water and felt it burning all the way through me. My head was pounding steadily with my slowed ghost pulse, and my vision was dimming. Just before I fade out I heard someone scream, "Mom, Dad no," with so much anguish I felt a stab of sympathy.

**{missing lyrics}**

**Everything was in chaos I heard people shouting out orders and at some point a bright light was pointed directly at me, nearly blinding me. I could hardly feel my abused body, not even the pain that had racked it over the past few weeks. But I could feel one thing. Someone was gently caressing my face and repeatedly saying in a mantra "it's okay Danny. Just hold on. I won't let them hurt you anymore." But I couldn't hold on anymore I was hurt, broken, and confused.**

Trying to see the person but only seeing the harsh glare of fluorescent lighting I barely can breathe out two words "I'm tried." And I let go.

**{missing lyrics}**

I feel pain, but it is weird…almost distant as if I had a medicine trying to suppress the unfavorable feeling. Trying to think of what it could be I drift off again.

I come closer to the surface of awareness several more times, and I sometimes think that I can almost hear someone talking, and other times weeping.

**{missing lyrics}**

**Nightmares are everywhere. No matter what I do Dan keeps showing up in my dreams telling me I am worthless and that I can't save anyone anymore. I am starting to think he may be right.**

**{missing lyrics}**

A quiet rhythmic beeping is the first thing I hear. I lay still marveling at the fact that my pain is much, much more bearable then I can remember and that it feels as though I laying down on a soft bed. Bed? Cracking my eyes open I met the worried gaze of Jazz, who gives me a sad smile. Not knowing what to do I turn my head away only to see my parents. Flinching violently back I draw my knees up to my chest whimpering out of fear and pain as my burns ache and my cuts open up again.

"Danny," my mom reaches out a gloved hand towards me causing me to recoil in terror. What was happening?

Jazz stepped between me and my parents saying, "I really think you guys need to be quiet and back off a bit." Her tone left absolutely no room to refuse so my parents did as she commanded. Turning towards me her gaze softened and she looked ready to break down crying. "Danny it's going to be okay, they know it is you, I convinced them as much." Seeing that I wasn't going to respond she continued. "You are probably wondering why all of this happened and the answer is Vlad. As you remember he tried repeatedly to clone you but without success. This was due because he needed a mid-morph sample of your DNA to make a human and ghost hybrid clone. However he had enough DNA to make two new clone both of a single species, one human and one ghost. You see he had your ghost clone horribly kill your human clone in front of our parents making them hate Phantom."

She kept talking but I can imagine what happened next. I spent a lot of time fixing the damage Desiree caused that night and just dropped of Tucker and Sam at their houses. I was just about to change back when I heard "Freeze" yelled out by my dad and then all-consuming pain that led into darkness.

After she concluded recounting what happened by saying that she was able to record Vlad laughing about it with a holographic Maddie (Ewww) she ran into the lab and saw me. She then hit the emergency release button on the tank causing the walls to fall off releasing the water to flood the lab. From there she resuscitated me and while I was recovering she showed the video to my parents.

**{missing lyrics}**

It has been a few months of consoling with Jazz since the 'incident' as she enjoyed calling it, and I feel like I still haven't made too much progress. Jazz says to give myself credit for my small steps so I guess the fact that I can now almost make it through a full school day without needing a 'quiet break' is pretty good. All of my teachers just think I had been kidnapped, and I sometimes find myself wishing that it truly was that simple. But finally the buzz about getting a kidnap victim back in school died down, I am once again a nobody. And while I may be skittish around people, fear large quantities of water, and need a break from time to time from people, Jazz believes that I am doing good and will soon be able to get out and be somebody again, but for now I am happy just being _faceless._


End file.
